warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Blood
Allegiances For ThunderClan Leader: Oakstar- Light brown she-cat with amber eyes Deputy: Grassfoot- ginger tom with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Pinefrost- Black and Silver she-cat MCA- (Medicine cat apprentice): Sunpaw- Golden-furred young she-cat with green eyes Warriors Fernpelt- Sleek black she-cat with blue eyes Flamefoot- Ginger tom with amber eyes Branchfur- Dark brown tom with green eyes Whitecloud- Pure white she-cat with one blue eye and one green Treeheart- Gray she-cat with amber eyes Flowerpelt- Skinny blue-gray she-cat with gray eyes Brakenheart- Golden-furred tom with amber eyes Lakefur- Blue-gray tom with green eyes Goldenfoot- Mostly brown-she-cat with a unusual golden paw Apprentices Rosepaw- Bold, energetic pale gray she-cat with a flower design on her back and pale aqua eyes Bluepaw- Serious grayish-blue tom with amber eyes Queens and kits Honeyheart- Young dusky brown she-cat Snowkit- bouncy young white she-kit with pale blue eyes Smokekit- Black tom with bright green eyes Elders Mossear-Old gray she-cat with blue eyes Talonfur- New elder who is a light brown tom with green eyes Rosepaw skidded into the clearing and gasped, "Yewfoot is dead!" to many shocked wails of grief. "Where did you find him?" Thunderclan's leader Oakstar mangaged to choke out. "Near the lake, at the border to Windclan," Sniffled Rosepaw, as she felt the many pairs of eyes on her. "Whitecloud and Flowerpelt, go get him!" Oakstar told the two-she cats Both warriors darted though the clearing to the camp entrance "I will speak of this at tonight's gathering," Spoke Oakstar, "And see if any clan leader's saw what happended." :::::::::::∞∞∞ "And it is very sad for WindClan to report the death of one of our warirors, Redpelt," Spoke Briddlestar with dull eyes due to grief, "He was found near the ShadowClan border." "Odd, because ShadowClan lost Longfoot and found her near the RiverClan border!" Spoke Rainstar with monotone. "And RiverClan is now without Applepelt, Who was found near the ThunderClan border" Said a now suspicious Graystar All eyes on the island layed on Oakstar who sadly went on to report the death of Yewfoot. There was a shocked silence between the clans, the leader's stared at one another with blank eyes until Rosepaw spoke up, "I think someone is trying to cause a war between us and does not know of our Gatherings!" All the eyes of the leader fell upon Rosepaw, who stared back up to the leaders. "She may be onto something," Said Rainstar "That would make sense, us all attacking each other because we found the bodies of our cat's at another's border, we would not know of the other's unless we all spoke tonight." Said Graystar nodding her head "Let's face it, we would have all attacking one another." Oakstar said truthfully to the other leader's who nodded sheepishly. "I will be instructing extra patrols on my borders!" Announced Rainstar "As will I!" All the other clan leader's said at the same time with glances at one another. "If I may," Spoke Rosepaw boldly, to many surprised glances, "I believe now is the most important time to have peace, but the thing is I feel that the killer may not rest until they have a war!" Many uneasy glances were followed at this. To be continued as the next story named, The Finding As of the series, The War Category:Fan Fictions